


Clark's Out?

by Cpher



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpher/pseuds/Cpher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Lex hear what he thought he heard?<br/>Notes:  For WD Hawthorne who inspiered me and wouldn't let me stop writing and to Claire for her wonderful and patient editing.  Thank you both! I couldn't have done this without either of you.<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't own the boys or anyone else mentioned in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark's Out?

## Clark's Out?

by Elizabeth Christopher

[]()

* * *

Lex was at his usual table at the Talon, sipping from his fourth cup of coffee of the day, listening to yet another diatribe of his father's about how he needed to pay more attention to business, when his hearing picked up bits and pieces of Chloe and Pete's conversation. 

"Yeah, Clark's out, one day everything's business as usual, then snap everything changes," Chloe was saying. 

"Dad, I've got to go," and with that Lex disconnected his cell phone. He needed to hear more of that conversation. He had papers spread in front of him that his father had been going over with him, so he pretended to ponder what the figures on the sheet meant, while he trained his hearing on Chloe and Pete's conversation. 

"Clark's out? Man, you've got to be kidding!" 

"I'm sure some people will be pretty upset and disappointed about it," Chloe continued as if Pete hadn't spoken, "then again, some will be happy about his being out." 

"Chloe, you sure about this? Who'd you hear it from? I don't believe you." 

"Sssh, Clark just walked in and he's a bit touchy," Chloe whispered to Pete. 

"Hey Clark my man! How's it hangin?" 

Lex started coughing as the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken spewed across his papers as he heard Pete's greeting to Clark. 

That got the attention of the group of friends. 

"Lex, I didn't know you were here," Chloe said as Clark hurried over to Lex and patted him gently on the back, to help Lex catch his breath. 

"Thanks, Clark, I'm fine" 

"What happened?" Clark asked after he was sure Lex wasn't going to choke to death. 

"My coffee just went down wrong, I'm fine, really," Lex said as he reached for some napkins to blot the coffee off his paperwork. "So Clark, what brings you to the Talon this early in the day? Half day at school?" 

"No, I just came to check up on my lunch." 

"Oh my gawd, Clark!" Chloe squealed. "Lunch! I forgot, Pete and I got started talking, and I forgot to order it and now it's too late! I'm sorry." 

"I thought something like that might have happened," Clark half smiled, half snickered to the group, "so I grabbed a bite in the school cafeteria, and then headed over here to remind you we have a quiz next period and I thought ...." 

"That we might forget the time? Clark, man, you're a life saver. I can't afford to screw up another quiz." 

"Come on guys, we gotta head back," Clark said as he ushered Pete and Chloe toward the door. 

"Hey! What about lunch? I'm hungry!" Pete whined. 

"Pete, you should have thought of that before," an unsympathetic Clark said. 

"Here!" Chloe tossed Pete an energy bar she had in her purse. 

"You call that lunch?" 

"Today you do. Come on, Pete, we're going to be late. Sorry, Lex, catch you later?" 

"Clark." 

"Yeah, Lex?" Clark paused as he was heading to the door with his friends in tow. 

"If you don't have any plans, how about a game of pool or a movie tonight? It's Friday, your parents shouldn't mind too much." 

"Sure, Lex, gotta go, see ya tonight!" And with that, Pete, Chloe, and Clark headed back to school. 

* * *

Lex sat at the table trying to digest what he'd heard. Clark was out. It didn't seem to be a surprise to Chloe, but it was to Pete. Well, girls can sometimes tell when a guy isn't interested in girls in general, but she had been pursuing Clark for a while, maybe she'd figured it out and was just waiting for Clark to say something before telling Pete. He'd been kind of aloof with Lana recently too. 

Hmmmm .... 

_Clark spots Lex leaning against his Porsche and smiles as he heads to Lex_. " _Hey Lex_ , _I thought we were getting together later_." 

_Lex smiles as he says_ " _get in_ " _and leaves Smallville High behind in the dust and heads to the castle_. 

" _Something happen while I was at school_?" 

" _No_ , _I just have something I want to show you and didn't want to wait_." 

_Lex pulls to a stop at the castle and ushers Clark upstairs to his room_. _As soon as they're in the room Lex closes his door and pushes Clark up against the wall and starts kissing him_. 

_Clark tries to push him away_. " _Lex_! _What are you doing_?!" 

" _If you have to ask_ , _I must be doing it wrong_ , _Clark_." 

" _LEX_!" _Clark squeaks as Lex's hand finds his cock_. 

" _I know Clark_ , _I know your secret_ ," _Lex says in a very sultry voice into Clark's ear_. 

" _You do_?!" 

" _Yes_ , _I know you're gay_ , _now kiss me_ ,"* Lex says as he closes the distance between them*. 

_Clark stops struggling and puts his arms around Lex_ , _and pulls him closer and kisses him back_. _Lex opens his mouth gladly_ ,* accepting Clark's roving tongue while he explores Clark's mouth*. 

Lex groans into the embrace and his hand slowly makes its way up to Clark's shirt to unbutton it*, _while continuing to kiss Clark_. Clark grows impatient and rips Lex's shirt off him*, _while walking him backwards toward the large king_ - _sized bed_ , _never letting his lips leave Lex's_. 

_Lex falls across his bed and scoots up to the pillows_ , _watching as Clark rips his own clothes off_. 

" _I'm glad you know_ , _Lex_ , _it's been hard_ ," _as Clark says the word hard_ , _he pushes his hard cock into Lex's thigh_ , " _keeping this from you_." 

_Lex moans reaches for Clark's head and brings him down for another kiss_. " _I've wanted to fuck you since that day you brought the red truck back_. _You looked delicious and sweet then_ , _and you taste delicious and sweet now_." 

_Clark reaches for Lex's cock and starts to pump it and Lex groans_. "*That feels so good I can't last much -- *." 

"Sir, can I get you any more coffee?" the newest server at the Talon asked. 

"What? What?" Lex shook his head to clear his thoughts, his heart beating rapidly. "Ah, no, no thank you, just the bill please." 

She laid it on the table and walked away. Lex sat at the table, a small smile on his face as he remembered what he'd just been thinking, then decided that was a very bad idea since he was going to have to stand up and walk out of there in the very near future, and walking with a hard-on is never easy or fun. 

While he gathered his papers into his briefcase, his breathing and heart rate returned to normal. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet, put it on the table and left. 

Lex headed out of the Talon and back to his car, which was parked an unheard of block away. _Lex_ , _you're losing it_. _For all you know Clark could be out of flannel_ , _yeah_ , _that'd be the day_ ; _I'd like to see him out of flannel_ , _out of jeans_. _No_! _Don't go there_ , _or out of time for a research paper_ , _yes_ , _that has to be it_ , _keep it G rated and you won't get in trouble_. _There have to be hundreds of reasons Chloe would have announced to Pete that Clark was out_. _Only you would jump to the conclusion that it's his sexual preference they were talking about_. 

"Oh! Hi Lex!" Martha said as she and Jonathan headed into the Talon. "Want to join us? We can get your take on Clark's announcement today." 

Lex just stood there for a moment, trying to come up with an intelligent answer, when Jonathan spoke up. "Martha, Lex is a busy man, he doesn't have time to gossip and it looks like he's already been to the Talon." 

"Um, well, I'm not sure, Mrs. Kent, what do you think about Clark's announcement?" Lex stalled. 

"Jonathan thinks he should have waited. And that it never does any good to make a rash decision." 

"Martha, let's go, Lex doesn't have time nor would he even care about Clark's announcement today." 

"But when the time is right, then I say go for it as long as you accept the consequences, and there are always consequences," Martha continued, ignoring her husband's outburst. 

"Martha...." Jonathan growled. 

"Jonathan, don't be like that. Just because you thought he should have waited a bit longer, as you say if the time is right, the time is right and who knows, there may be other things going on that we don't know anything about. Isn't that right, Lex?" 

"Um, right, Mrs. Kent, there are always things going on that we don't have all the facts about." Lex bluffed. 

"Well, as always Lex, it's been a pleasure to see you. Are you sure you can't join us for a cup of coffee?" 

"Thank you, but no, I need to get back to the office." 

"Martha, let Lex be on his way, he obviously has something on his mind. And I highly doubt it's Clark." 

"You're right, Mr. Kent, I was thinking over a conversation of this morning." 

Martha cleared her throat. "Lex, it's Friday, why don't you come over for dinner? I know Clark would like it." 

Jonathan smiled at his wife. "Now, Martha, it's Friday night, I'm sure Lex already has plans, and besides why would he want to hang out at the farm?'" 

"Actually, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, just this afternoon I asked Clark to come over to the castle for dinner, a game of pool and maybe a movie. He said he was going to get back to me after he checked with you." Lex said diplomatly. 

"I don't see any reason why not." Martha gave Jonathan a stern look. "It's been a while since you boys got to just hang out. I'll send an apple pie over with Clark." 

Jonathan, resigned to have to agree with his wife if he knew what was good for him, heaved a sigh and said in a gruff voice, "After his chores are done." 

Lex smiled. "Of course, Mr. Kent, so what time should I expect him?" 

Martha smiled at her husband, who always had to remind Lex in his oh so subtle way the he and not Lex had the final say about Clark's whereabouts. "I'll tell Clark to be over your place by six? Sounds like you have quite an evening planned!" Martha took a breath, looked at her husband and plowed ahead. "How about, if he doesn't have too much homework, and if it's not an imposition, Lex, could Clark stay over and you boys really make a night of it? You could have a movie marathon!" 

"Martha!" Jonathan yelled quietly. 

"Jonathan, you know Clark enjoys Lex's company, and he's been working so hard around the farm, he deserves some time off." 

Lex just stood there, hoping his muscles were working and his jaw wasn't hanging open. He couldn't believe the conversation he was having with Clark's parents. _Clark just came out and here his parents are_ , _pushing him on me_ , _well_ , _maybe not Mr. Kent_ , _but Mrs. Kent seems to approve and like me_. 

Lex smiled, "Six is good. What time tomorrow should I have him home?" 

Martha looked up at Jonathan. "It has been a long time since we've had the house to ourselves," she whispered and smiled. 

"Ten," Jonathan stated, grabbing Martha's elbow and headed to the Talon. 

Lex's head was reeling with the bombshell that was dropped today. There was no way he could concentrate on work. It seemed like a waste of time to head back to the crap factory, so he headed home. 

* * *

Lex tried to relax with a drink of brandy from his bar, but was still too amazed at how Martha had reacted. He just sat on his couch, but was too anxious to stay still for long so he paced his office. _Who knew the Kents were so progressive regarding homosexuality_? Still, he needed to know if Clark was interested in having a relationship with him. _A sexual relationship._ _Guess I'll find out tonight_. _I just hope I don't blow the friendship_. 

_Okay_ , _Clark's coming over_ , _no big deal_. _He's come over many many times before_ , _there is no reason this should be any different_. 

_Oh_ , _yes there is_ , _now you know he's gay_. _He just came out to his friends and to his parents_. _Why didn't he tell you_? _Maybe he's not interested in you that way_ , _he had to tell Chloe to convince her there's nothing there_ ; _he didn't appear to tell Pete_. _Pete seemed shocked to hear that Clark was out_. _And his parents_ , _well_ , _they were probably the first ones he told_. _Okay_ , _Lex_ , _this isn't like you_. _Since when did you feel insecure_? _About anything_?! 

_Tonight will be just like any other night_. _Dinner_ , _pool_ , _some movies and bed_. _It's not like it's the first time Clark has stayed the night_. _Take a deep breath, Lex_. _That's it_ , _in and out_ , _in and out_ , _okay_ , _I'm better now_. 

Lex looked at his watch: three hours before Clark would be there. Enough time to put in a couple of hours of work, shower, and change into something casual. 

* * *

"Yes, Dad ...... I know ..... Dad, Dad ...... no Dad, NO I am not going to Metropolis tonight.... Yes, I have plans .... That's none of your business. You'll just have to do dinner tonight without me, or reschedule it for Monday if it's that important we both be there. I can be there by seven.... Fine, let my secretary know which restaurant and I'll be there. Good-bye, Dad." 

Lex heaved a big sigh when he finally was able to get his father off the phone. He probably shouldn't have just hung up on the old man this morning; he knew Lionel wouldn't just let it go, that he'd have to jump through some hoops, but dammit, his father had no business making dinner appointments without first checking with him. Especially, on a Friday night. 

"Five-thirty, just enough time to shower and get changed," Lex announced to the empty room as he headed upstairs two stairs at a time. 

* * *

Lex heard Clark yell his name as he was wandering the halls of the mansion, "Be right there, Clark! Why don't you fix yourself a soda?" Lex yelled back from the top of the stairs as he descended them. He'd taken a bit longer to get dressed than he expected to. He couldn't decide on an outfit. And his closet showed it. He wanted to wear something other than his usual sweater and slacks. 

Clark's back was to the door when Lex entered the room; he took a moment to himself to admire his friend. Clark was in a pair of blue jeans Lex didn't remember seeing before. These were tight. Lex smiled and took a deep breath and let it out silently. He couldn't remember ever seeing Clark in tight jeans that showed off the curve of his ass before. He noticed Clark had already taken his jacket off, which showed off the tight red t-shirt he was wearing. Again, Lex wondered about the tightness of the shirt. Was this just his over-charged imagination or was Clark really wearing extra tight clothes tonight? Either way, he liked what he saw and it made him smile. 

"Clark, glad you could come over," Lex said as he glided over to the bar to pour himself a drink. "Do you want to play pool, or watch a movie before dinner? In other words... how hungry are you?" 

_Perfect_! * Look at Clark's expression*. _His eyes are raking over me_. _I'm glad I decided on the dark purple cashmere sweater, charcoal linen pants and bare feet_. * Look at the way he's looking at me*. 

"Huh?" Clark couldn't take his eyes off of Lex. He just stood there, watching Lex walk across the room. 

When Lex reached the pool table, he put his drink down, and just stood there with his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself. _You picked the right outfit_ : _he's totally distracted and he's even looking at my feet_. _They may be cold_ , _but that look was worth it_. 

"Do you want to shoot a game of pool or watch a movie before dinner, how hungry are you?" Lex repeated. 

"Ah, not too, pool sounds good." 

"A game of pool it is and then dinner. Why don't you set up the game," Lex reached down toward his desk, "while I take this apple pie out to the kitchen and let Cook know we would like dinner in about an hour?" 

"Ah, yeah, an hour's fine." Clark continued to watch Lex. "Oh Lex," Clark called to his friend's retreating back, "Mom baked a pie for us," as he left the room. 

"Yes, Clark I know." Lex laughed as he motioned to Clark that he already had picked up the pie. 

* * *

"Nice shot, Lex! That got you the game!" 

"I couldn't have you win two games in a row, now could I? It would damage my fragile ego." 

"Fragile! Ha! Nothing about your ego is fragile!" 

"Okay, Clark, have it your way.... the gloves are coming off." Lex shoved his sleeves up to his elbows. "Your butt is mine! Rack em!" 

"Ahmm." Enrique cleared his throat. "Mr. Luthor, dinner is served." 

"Thank you. Well, Clark, looks like your butt is safe for the moment. Let's go eat." 

* * *

"Ribs! Lex! I didn't think you ever had real food! And corn bread! Oh wow!" 

"Clark, I don't know what you think I eat, but I do eat real food." 

"No, Lex, you eat sushi, and pates, and stuff rolled with strange things inside," Clark said as he sat at the dining table. 

"I eat Kent Produce, which I believe qualifies as `real food'." 

"You know what I mean..." 

Lex watched as Clark piled a bunch of ribs on his plate, along with the corn on the cob and salad, and wondered how it was that Clark wasn't as big as a house. He never ate like that at Clark's age, but then again, all that farm work would surely work off the extra calories. 

Lex fixed his own plate, and they ate in companionable silence, Lex actually used a knife and fork to eat his ribs, while Clark truly enjoyed eating his and his face showed it. 

Lex was finished way before Clark was, so he just idly watched him eat. 

"Hmmm, Lex, those were the best!" 

"Shall we adjourn to the entertainment room? And have some pie after the first movie?" 

"Yeah, I couldn't eat another bite" 

* * *

"How about `Scary Movie'?" Clark looked over and saw Lex grimace. "Or `Nightmare on Elm Street'?" Lex didn't look happy with that choice either. "I know, `I Know What you did last Summer'?" 

"Clark, what about `American President', `Dave', `Air Force One', `Absolute Power'?" 

"Lex, you do realize all of those movies have to do with the President of the United States, right?" 

"All of yours had to do with being scared." 

"Compromise time?" 

"What'd you have in mind, Clark?" 

"Nothing about the President and nothing scary, ahhh, how about..." 

"I know the perfect movie." Lex snapped his fingers. "'Birdcage', it's funny, has a few serious parts, and it has Robin Williams, you like him, don't you?" 

"I've never heard of `Birdcage'. Guess we can watch it, if you like it, then it's fine by me. We going to have popcorn?" 

"Popcorn? How can you put another thing in that stomach of yours? We _JUST_ finished dinner." 

"So, that means ... no popcorn?" Clark whined a bit. 

"Fine, you know where it is and how to make it, you do that and I'll get the movie." 

A few minutes later and they were ensconced on the couch, Lex with his bottled water, and Clark with his large bowl of popcorn and a Pepsi. 

As the movie went on, Lex fidgeted on the couch; his feet had gotten cold and he stretched out and shimmed them under Clark's very warm thigh. Clark turned to him and smiled, giving his implicit consent to being used to warm Lex's feet up. Clark put his hand on the top of Lex's foot and rubbed it, to help warm it up. 

"That feels good," Lex sighed. 

At Lex's declaration, Clark picked up the entire foot and started to massage it. Lex closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations; he was being touched by Clark, and rather intimately at that, not as intimately as he hoped this evening would progress, but it was a start, and he was having his foot rubbed, which he loved, but would not admit to just how much he loved it. When Clark finished the massage, he did the same to the other foot. 

"Lex, you sound like you're having sex, what with all the moaning and groaning." 

"Hmmm...," Lex was really relaxed. "What did you say?" Lex suddenly sat up. "I couldn't have heard what I thought I heard." 

"I said, you sound like you're having sex." 

"And my young virgin friend, just how would you know what having sex sounds like?" Lex's curiosity was piqued. 

Clark blushed and mumbled, "Movies." 

"Do I want to know what kind of movies, Clark?" 

"No?" Clark squeaked. 

"Clarrrrk...." 

"Internet, okay? The internet is a teenager's best friend." 

"And I thought it was your right hand, or in my case left." Lex mumbled low enough that anyone else wouldn't have caught it. 

"Lex!" 

"What? I'm not THAT old, Clark, I get horn ... ah ... urges, just like everyone else. How about we just watch the movie and table this discussion for later?" Lex leaned back and shoved his much warmer feet back under Clark's thigh to keep them warm. 

"You know, Lex, socks or slippers would work just as well." Clark smiled. 

"Yeah, but you're here and they're not. You complaining?" 

"Nope, just stating a fact." 

"Watch the movie." Lex grabbed a handful of popcorn and got comfortable again. 

* * *

As soon as the movie ended Clark wanted to discuss it, just as Lex had hoped he would. "Lex, why can't they just be who they are? Why all the hiding, and was their son really ashamed of his parents? And do you think the father will change his mind after having to dress up in drag just to get out of the place. And..." 

"Slow down, Clark, we have all night," Lex interrupted as he gave Clark his full attention, sitting up a little straighter, but keeping his toes tucked under Clark for warmth. "Well, Clark, a person's sexuality sometimes upsets other people. Not everyone is as accepting of homosexuality as other people are. Take Gene Hackman's character for instance, he's a politician, and a Southern one, so he's most likely not too accepting of the gay lifestyle. Not to just throw out stereotypes, but I have known a few Southern politicians. Also, in his circle of friends, I doubt he knows any. And if any of his friends are gay, they're very closeted." 

"That doesn't seem fair. People are people. Why does it have to be such a big deal?" 

"That's a very liberal opinion for one that was raised in a small town. Again, I apologize for the stereotype, which you obviously don't fit. " 

"Mom's influence, she was raised in Metropolis. She and Dad have gotten into some heated arguments lately over gay marriages verses civil unions and such. Mom's been slowly getting Dad to come around." 

"Gay marriages? Why would your parents be debating gay marriages? Is there something you want to tell me? Hmmmmm, Clark???" Lex wiggled his eyebrows at Clark and smiled. 

"You know they do watch the news." Clark smirked back at Lex. "Read the papers, and if YOU read more than the business section you'd know it is the hot topic of the month!" Clark's sly look took the bite out of the words. 

"Yes, Clark, I do know it's in the news, I'm just surprised your parents would be talking about it. I do keep abreast of what's happening, I even talk to people who live in California!" 

"You do?" Clark was genuinely surprised. 

"Yes, Clark, I do. Silicon Valley, ever hear of it?" Just a bit of sarcasm escaped. "LuthorCorp does business in the Silicon Valley all the time, Clark." 

"I guess I forgot about LuthorCorp, and all things Luthor. I just think of you as Lex, my ..." Clark blushed and smiled at Lex. 

Lex leaned into Clark and in a soft voice asked, "Your what, Clark?" 

Clark blushed and said, "My best friend?" 

"Want to try that again without the question mark?" Lex was teasing now. 

"Lex, you know I don't think of you as `A Luthor' like my dad does, I care about you. Deeply. And I enjoy hanging with you. You're my best friend." 

"I thought Pete had that honor." Lex said softly. 

"Well, he is or was. I don't think of the two of you the same way. He's my bud, my childhood friend." 

"And what am I, Clark? How do you think of me that is so different from when you think of Pete?" _Now we're getting somewhere_! _Look at that blush_! _It has to mean something_. 

Clark turned his body to face Lex on the couch. They both had their legs curled up in front of them. Clark took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. 

After a few minutes of Clark just looking at him, Lex began to get worried that he had read Clark all wrong. Clark thought of him differently all right, just not the way he wanted him to. That's why he was taking so long to answer the question. 

"Clark, never mind. I shouldn't have asked. Your friendship is all I need anyhow." Lex started to get up off the couch, when his movement was halted by Clark's grabbing of his wrist. 

"Lex." 

Lex looked down at Clark who was still holding his wrist. "How about we just shoot another game of pool, Clark?" 

"No, you started this by asking what makes you different from Pete, and I do have an answer, if you still want to hear it. Sit back down." 

"Clark, it's just that the movie got me to thinking and sometimes that can be a dangerous thing." Lex laughed to lighten the mood, but Clark pulled him down to the couch anyway. 

"It got me thinking too, Lex. Pete's a great guy, and I really enjoy hanging out with him. He's fun, plays a mean game of basketball," Clark grinned, "and I've known him for like forever." Clark still had a hold of Lex's wrist and he slid his hand to Lex's hand, reached for the other one and held both of them in his larger ones. 

Lex's heart was beating rapidly. He had wanted this to happen, but now that the possibility was here, he, if he admitted it, was scared. He, Lex Luthor, was scared of what a seventeen-year-old boy was going to say. He was looking down at their joined hands, and really liked how it felt. _Clark's hands are warm_ , _and soft_ , _despite all the farm work_ , _his hands are soft_ , _now that doesn't make any sense_. 

"You once told me, Lex, that you can waste your time playing it safe or you can go for it, but at some point, you just know when something's right. Do you remember telling me that?" Lex nodded and Clark took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Good. This," Clark squeezed Lex's hands, "... this feels right to me. I enjoy being in your company. I smile more around you." Clark smiled at Lex, and Lex nervously returned the smile. "Just hearing your voice makes me smile." 

Clark was quiet for a few moments, thinking. Lex started to speak, but Clark halted it with a finger on Lex's lips. "Let me finish, then you can throw me out or pretend this talk never happened or whatever, but ... I like you ... I like you a lot, and I happen to think you like me too, and not just like a friend..." Clark said quickly. "You said we had a destiny, you and I; I believed you then and I still do. I just didn't realize what kind of destiny it was at the time. I thought you meant we would be friends, you know, hang out, go to football games, play pool. What can I say ... I was young." Clark rolled his eyes. "Don't say it, I hadn't had any life experiences then, but I am older now, Lex, and not just by the two years of the calendar. We both have had a rough year. And I want us to... I would like us to... if you want to... ah shit ... I'm tired of playing it safe. There, Lex, I said it, if you want to throw me out, I would understand." Clark was looking at Lex, but Lex's face was neutral. 

"Is it my turn now?" Lex asked quietly. 

Clark nodded, still holding Lex's hands in his. Lex took a deep breath this time and let it out slowly. "Clark, I know that took a lot of courage. Courage I'm not sure I would have had at seventeen. And in answer to your non-question, yes, I like you very much too." Lex smiled at Clark and took one of his hands and caressed Clark's cheek. 

Clark closed his eyes and moaned at the soft touch. Lex`s other hand went to the back of Clark's neck and pulled him in for their first kiss. It was quite sweet, just lips touching, then he felt Clark's hands go around him and pull him closer to Clark's chest. Clark groaned and deepened the kiss, pushing Lex back fully onto the couch so more of their bodies could touch. Lex's arms went around Clark's back and started rubbing up and down, pulling him closer and finally feeling Clark through his clothes. 

Clark kissed down Lex's mouth to this chin and then followed the jaw to his throat and onto his neck. Lex moved his head so Clark could get better access to this very sensitive part of his body; Clark took the hint and sucked on Lex's neck. 

"Oh gawd, Clark," Lex panted, "suck harder." While he was bucking up into Clark's groin, his hands found their way under Clark's shirt, and he caressed bare skin, which brought more moans. Clark put his hand under Lex's sweater and caressed his bare chest, finding the rock hard nipples and twisted them with his fingers, while he continued to suck Lex's neck and push down onto him. 

Lex brought his hands around front and by instinct found Clark's nipples and rubbed them between his fingers. As Clark rose just a bit to allow Lex access, he ground his groin against Lex's, causing even more friction. "CLARK!!!" Lex screamed and bucked as he came, at the same time Clark screamed "LEX!!" and bucked even harder when he orgasmed. 

Clark collapsed onto Lex, and Lex's arms went around Clark and hugged him gently. They were both out of breath and panting. Lex looked up into Clark's eyes and saw happiness looking back at him and knew he had to have the same look on his face too, for he was very sated and relaxed. 

"Clark, I really hate to ruin this wonderful moment, but you're heavy." 

"Oh, sorry," and Clark rolled them so he was now on the bottom and Lex was lying on top, "this better?" 

"Nice move can't wait to see what you can do... in a bed." At the mention of bed, Clark blushed. "Ah, there's my bashful Clark. He can bring a man to come in his pants, which, by the way, I haven't done in years, but mention doing it in a bed and he blushes... that's just so you, Clark. Don't ever change." Lex smiled and leaned down to place chaste kisses upon Clark's lips. 

"Lex, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, Clark, ask away." 

"Why now? After all this time?" 

"I ... overheard something this morning ...I was probably not meant to hear, but I was glad I did." Lex said, a bit embarrassed; he hated to have to admit to eaves- dropping. 

"What could you possibly have heard that made you think I would be receptive to making out with you?" Clark smiled. "Obviously I was receptive, and have been thinking about this, but why now? Don't get me wrong, I'm NOT complaining, just curious." 

"I was at the Talon, and Chloe was telling Pete that you had come out. I was surprised, and saddened that you didn't tell me before you told her, but I figured you owed her an explanation as to why she didn't turn you on." Lex paused and smiled at Clark. "Then she said that she was sure some would be upset about your being out, meaning, I guess, her and Lana, and then again some would be happy, and that would be me," Lex hugged Clark closer to him, "but she didn't know that at that time. Then when you came in, Chloe told Pete not to say anything to you, because you were touchy about it." 

At this point Clark started to laugh. Lex gave him a funny look, but continued with his story. "Then after we set our date for tonight, I ran into your parents." 

"My parents? What do my parents have to do with this?" 

"Yeah, and they asked me the craziest question: they wanted to know, and I quote, `can we get your take on Clark's announcement today', end quote. Needless to say, I was stunned. I'm not really sure just what I said, but it ended with your mother convincing your father that it was a good idea for you to spend the night with me." 

Clark was laughing so hard he had to sit up. He was doubled over in laughter, and could barely catch his breath. 

"Clark, Clark, CLARK! What did I say that was so funny?" Lex was defensive, a position he was not comfortable with or used to. 

"Lex, I'm sorry," Clark said, still trying to catch his breath, "but you totally misunderstood their conversations. I didn't come out today, Wesley Clark quit the presidential race today, HE'S out, not me." 

"Oh my gawd, Clark." Lex had never been this embarrassed in his life. "You're not gay?" Lex was sitting up, straightening his clothes, and he was a very confused man at this point. 

"Lex, Lex, it's alright, I actually am not denying being gay," Clark reached for Lex's hand and kissed the palm, "we did just get each other off, and I'm the one that told you first that I liked you more than just a friend, remember?" 

"Oh, that's right," Lex, relieved, smiled at Clark. "So why would Chloe say you were touchy about being it, if it wasn't you that was out?" Lex was genuinely puzzled. 

"It has to do with our Civics assignment: when you were in high school didn't you have to pick a presidential candidate and campaign for him?" Lex nodded and Clark continued. "So did we, I picked Wesley Clark, Lana and Chloe; John Edwards, and Pete picked John Kerry, so when Clark pulled out of the race..." 

"Your class assignment got a lot more difficult." Understanding finding its way into Lex's voice. "But your teacher can't possibly hold that against you. It's not your fault, your grade shouldn't suffer." 

"Don't worry about it. We just had to pick a candidate." 

"Okay, that explains Chloe and Pete, and besides they didn't even know I was at the Talon, but why would your parents ask me my opinion about Clark? They can't possibly think I would consider voting for him? And why was your mother so gungho on your staying here tonight? And the whole gay marriage civil union thing, what's with that?" 

"The Mom and Dad thing .... It's their anniversary, and remembering the last time when they went to Metropolis, leaving me alone ... well, they had decided to just go into town for dinner and a movie, but when you mentioned my coming over tonight, well, Mom just sorta jumped on it. They really don't get much alone time." 

"And the gay marriage thing you mentioned tonight? Were you fishing to find out where I stood on that issue? Because if you were, you never asked me outright what I thought." Lex paused for effect. "But if you care, I'm for it. Marriage should be between two people." 

"Lex, I kinda already figured out where you stood," Clark said with a grin. 

"Smart boy," Lex said as he stood up, looked down at Clark and held out his hand to him. "Now let's see just how smart you are .... ready for dessert?" 

"I'm ready for seconds." Clark looked down at his wet crotch. "Well ... almost ready." Clark took Lex's outstretched hand and they headed upstairs. 


End file.
